Valentine's Day, a Collection of Jello Stories
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: A collection of Jane and Lisbon stories for Valentine's day. Full story summaries will be inside.  Valentine's Day countdown basically . There will be NO Mashburn, or Kristina Frye in these stories. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Us

**Story 1 – Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**It' Valentine's Day, and Jane has something he needs to tell Lisbon. Inspired by "Let's Talk About Love" sung by Celine Dion.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly, I don't own any of this stuff. If I did, I would be filthy rich, and Jane/Lisbon would be together. **

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first story in my Valentine's day collection (obviously). I should post three or four more – including the one for the Jello Forever challenge – during the next couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy these stories, all of them come straight from the heart. They are my personal Valentine's to you, my wonderful readers. **

**Love,**

**Holly_**

**Dedicated to:**

**All of my readers**

**My friends on Jello Forever**

**And my sister, Hannah**

_**From the laughter of a child**_

_**To the tears of a grown man**_

_**There's a thread that runs right through us and helps us understand**_

_**As subtle as a breeze that fans a flicker to a flame**_

_**From the first sweet melody to the very last refrain**_

_**Let's talk about love**_

_**Let's talk about us**_

_**Let's talk about life**_

_**Let's talk about trust**_

_**Let's talk about love**_

**Let's Talk About Love, Celine Dion_  
**

**.**

"Jane!" Lisbon said. "Just the man that I wanted to see!"

"Good morning Lisbon!" Jane smiled, "What can I do for you today? It being February fourteenth and all—"

"You can come and help me question suspects in the Walken case," Lisbon answered.

"Oh." Jane's face fell.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"I was just hoping that I could talk to you for a minute."

"About what?"

"Lisbon, I want to talk about love."

"Jane," Lisbon laughed. "We have a case."

"But it's Valentine's day," Jane argued.

"And so? It was Valentine's day last year, and you didn't want to talk about "love". You wanted to work until we dropped," Lisbon replied. "And besides, crime doesn't care if it's Valentine's day or not."

"What if I said that I wanted to talk about—"

"Boss?" Van Pelt stuck her head in the doorway.

"Yes?" Lisbon asked.

"Um. . . Becca Walken is here. The victim's wife?"

"Oh. . . tell her that we'll be right there."

Van Pelt nodded and disappeared.

"Lisbon—" Jane grabbed her wrist.

"Jane, I'm sorry. . . we'll just have to talk later."

"But. . ."

"We'll talk, I promise," Lisbon said. "Later. . . when there's nothing going on." She slid her hand through his and squeezed it. Then she gasped and pulled away, clearing her throat.

"Let's talk to Becca Walken," Jane said, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Becca Walken. . . right." Lisbon shook her head, trying to clear her head and figure out why she had suddenly lost all ability to think. Jane had _never_ had that effect on her before.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked. "I thought—"

"We are," Lisbon said. "We don't want to waste Becca Walken's time."

"But you're okay?"

"I'm better than okay," Lisbon assured him, suddenly anticipating what he wanted to talk about more than ever. "Come on, the sooner we close the case, the sooner we can talk."

Jane smiled. "So, _now_ you want to talk."

"I'm always interested in what you have to say," Lisbon replied, smiling at him.

"Boss? Jane?" Van Pelt came into the office again. "Mrs. Walken has a meeting with the funeral director in an hour. Are you coming or not?"

"We're coming, we're coming," Lisbon said. "Sorry. We just got distracted."

"Oh." Van Pelt smiled knowingly.

"It was nothing like that," Lisbon replied, pushing Van Pelt out the door. "Now, don't you have something you have to be doing?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then go do it! Jane, come on!"

"You didn't?" Van Pelt whispered to Jane.

"I didn't," he whispered back as he passed her. "Later on though."

"Good luck!" Van Pelt mouthed.

"Thanks," Jane replied. "I'm going to need it."

Van Pelt giggled and then hurried off before Lisbon could say anything else to her.

**.**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lisbon asked later that night when she met Jane at a restaurant.

"You look nice," Jane said.

"Oh. . . thank you." Lisbon smiled to herself, thankful that she had decided to change her clothes and curl her hair before meeting him. "So? What did you want to talk about?"

Jane smiled. "I already ordered for us, I really hope you don't mind."

"Jane!" Lisbon complained.

"Okay, okay!" Jane said. "I just wanted to say that – no, no – I can't say it. . ."

"Are you seeing somebody else?" Lisbon blurted out.

"_What_!" Jane asked, looking startled. "No! Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" Lisbon asked anxiously. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Jane shook his head. "No, no. . . it's nothing like that."

"Fine then," Lisbon grumped. "Don't tell me. It's not like I—"

Jane leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. Okay? That's what I wanted to tell you earlier."

Lisbon opened her mouth, but she was speechless. She knew in the back of her mind that she had wanted Jane to say this. . . but she hadn't really expected him to ever say it.

"Say something, please. . ." Jane said.

Lisbon swallowed and took a deep breath. "I. . . I love you too."

Jane smiled and sighed in relief. "I thought so."

"So. . . what now?" Lisbon asked.

"Now?" Jane repeated, taking her hand. "Let's talk about us."

**_The End_**


	2. Memories

**Story 2 – Memories**

**a Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Just when Jane is about to kill Red John, something stops him. **_**Somebody**_** stops him. Based on "Mercy" by OneRepublic.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Jane and Lisbon. If I did, Jane would already realize that Lisbon is slowly pulling him out of the darkness. And I wouldn't let the guest stars *cough* Leslie Hope *cough* say whatever they wanted about their appearances on the show. And I would kind of keep in check what Simon Baker/Robin Tunney said. (But not really, because I like to hear their opinions.) And I don't own the OneRepublic song, "Mercy". If I owned OneRepublic, they would write tons and tons of Jane/Lisbon songs.**

**Author's Note:**

**If you've never listened to this song, PLEASE DO! You won't be disappointed, it is pure beauty. A Jane and Lisbon song, for sure.**

**.**

_**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**_

_**Where did you read my story?**_

_**Pulled from the papers, desperate and hardened**_

_**Seeking a momentary fix**_

_**All I wanted to say. . .**_

_**All I wanted to do. . . **_

_**Angel of mercy how did you find me?**_

_**How did you pick me up again?**_

_**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**_

_**Why am I on my feet again?**_

_**I see you, oh, oh. . . **_

_**I feel you, oh, oh. . .**_

**Mercy, OneRepublic_**__

He stood, aimed with the gun targeted at Red John's heart. He was determined to shoot him, ready to extract his revenge. When _her_ voice broke through the angry thoughts swirling around in his head.

"Jane! Don't do it Jane! Please. . . please look at me! Jane!" She pleaded, her voice catching in her throat.

He tried to block out her voice, focusing more and more on Red John's face.

"Look at me Jane!" She begged, getting ready to lunge at him, wrestle the gun away from his hands.

He looked at her, but mostly to tell her to stop so he could concentrate on what he was doing. When his eyes found her's, time stood still and he was caught up in a thousand memories.

Memories of their first meeting, she had come to see him when he was released from the mental institute. He was sitting outside his Malibu home, smoking a cigarette, and staring out on the ocean. . . wishing that he could somehow find a way to bring Angela back. Wishing that he could somehow find a way to bring Charlotte back. All of that was forgotten when a petite, brunette with piercing green eyes had stepped onto his porch.

He remembered how earlier that day, he had signed up to work with a team at the CBI. . . Shophie Miller had suggested he turn all his negative energy into helping others, who had had similar things happen to them. They had told him, they would talk to somebody and see if they were willing to take him on as a consultant.

That's how she had wound up on his front porch that day. Teresa Lisbon. She had just been promoted to Senior agent, and they had assigned her the Red John case. Besides that, she had looked over his track record with the Malibu police department. He was somebody she would like to work with. . . he was somebody that she liked to have on her side.

He agreed to help her, and she asked him to stop smoking. He laughed and tossed out the cigarette, it wasn't something he did anyways. He had just wanted to experiment with it, because everybody else in his therapy group had done it.

He blinked away the memories, but more came. Memories of how one week later, they had solved their first case together. Memories of how she had smiled at him while they ate closed-case pizza. Memories of how he knew, he had found a place to stay for as long as he needed to.

"Jane!"

Her voice brought on more memories, beautiful and sweet.

Memories of origami frogs, and Emeralds, and strawberries, and the way she smelled like cinnamon. Memories of the way her face felt. . . her face, every contour ingrained into his hand, and his brain. Memories of trust falls, and pony birthday presents, and the way she looked when she said there were people who needed him, and cared about him.

Memories of first hugs, Diamond tiaras, and I love you's that were only play-acting. . . but very true all the same. Memories of first dances, and a date in a borrowed car. Memories of telling her that he would call her if he were dying, and the look on her face. Memories of being kidnapped together, and promises that he'd always be there to save her— but how could he be there to save her when they'd probably arrest him for murder?

"Jane, _please_!" She was really crying now.

He lowered his gun and threw it like it had burned him. He took a few steps towards her.

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Red John taunted, the fear that had taken up residence on his face was suddenly gone.

"You're not worth it," Jane replied, not even bothering to look at him . . . afraid if he did, he would do something that he regretted.

"I knew you wouldn't do it," she whispered.

Red John made an angry noise as he fought to get out of the rope that Jane had tied him in. Jane wasn't supposed to be happy, or find peace. He wasn't supposed to find a reason for living. He was supposed to be enslaved to him for the rest of his life, a body without a soul. . . a hopeless picture of the man he used to be.

He needed to get out, needed to punish him one last time. But the ropes were too tight, they were cutting into his wrists and ankles. . . burning him. He watched in horror as Jane and Lisbon found each other, fell into each other's arms. . . kissed for a millisecond. He watched as Jane wiped away Lisbon's tears, and pulled her to himself again.

With another yank, he freed himself. . . scrambled to get the gun that Jane had discarded. He pointed the gun at Lisbon, pulled the trigger, and watched with satisfaction as she crumpled to the floor, taking Jane with her.

"Lisbon!" Jane shouted, crawling over to her and examining her to make sure the bullet wound wasn't fatal.

Lisbon smiled at him, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay. He barely got me."

Jane looked down at her, paralyzed. . . he didn't know what to do. He had just found Lisbon, and now he was going to lose her again. He stood, turned to face Red John. But before he had a chance to act, two gunshots rang out, both hitting the serial killer straight in the heart. And Cho was rushing into the warehouse with Rigsby at his heels.

"Are you okay?" Cho asked.

"It's Lisbon," Jane answered, looking at Red John with shock. "I'm fine. . . take care of Lisbon."

Soon, they were loading Lisbon into an ambulance, and taking her to the hospital. They said she'd be fine, Red John had only shot her in the knee. . . if they operated right away, there wouldn't be any long-term damage.

**.**

Jane sat next to Lisbon's bed, waiting for her to wake up from her operation. There were more memories in his mind, memories of Lisbon and of him. . . together.

Memories of how panicked he had felt when Lisbon had called him and asked him how to defuse a bomb. He had wanted to jump into the phone, and drag her out of the room and to safety. Memories of forgetting about his couch and his attic hide-away, and spending more time with her in her office. Memories of buying her a new couch, and catching her trying to get comfortable on it.

Memories of the night he couldn't sleep, and she had found him in the CBI attic. She had laid down next to him on the cot, and she had held him. . . soon after that, sleep had found him. It was the best sleep he had ever had. Memories of the next morning, waking up in her arms, her hair messy with sleep, her eyes still closed. He had known that he could wake up every morning like that. . . wake up to her.

Memories of how on his birthday, she had stolen his house key and made him his favorite dinner, including a cake. Memories of finding her at the cemetery one cloudy afternoon, putting flowers on Angela and Charlotte's graves. They had kissed for the first time that afternoon. It wasn't passionate, but it was filled with desire and longing. Memories of how, she was the only one who could make his tea exactly the way he liked it, and how she would do it for him, just because.

It hit him. He needed her. She was his angel of mercy. . .she had been sent to save him. He hadn't wanted saving, he didn't think that he needed to be saved. . . but she had done it, probably when he wasn't looking. An errant tear slid down his cheek, and soon they were falling thick, and fast, and freely. He got out of his chair and knelt down beside her bed, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Lisbon. . . Teresa, when you wake up, I am going to tell you that I love you. And after that, I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you. It'll be you and me forever, if that's what you want. I need you Lisbon. . . please wake up. Please tell me that there can be an us—"

"Jane?" Lisbon said groggily, she didn't open her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" Jane asked.

"I've never been better. Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Yes," Jane answered. "Yes, of course."

"Good," she said, drifting back off to sleep.

**.**

Finally, five days later, on Valentine's day, Lisbon was released. After talking it over with the team, and Lisbon's doctors they all agreed that Jane should be the one to pick her up. He was waiting for her when the nurse wheeled her out.

She smiled at him. "They told me that you were coming."

Jane waved the nurse off and helped Lisbon out of the chair. "Yeah, here I am."

"Here you are." Lisbon turned to the nurse, threading her arm through Jane's waist. "Thank you, he can take it from here. . . he usually takes good care of me."

"Okay." the nurse winked. "You and Mr. Lisbon have a good Valentine's day."

"Oh, he's not Mr. Lisbon—"

"You and Mr. Jane then," the nurse replied, checking the discharge information. (She figured that Lisbon had kept her maiden name for work purposes). "Don't forget to go and see your doctor in two days, so he can change the bandages."

"I'll make sure she gets there," Jane answered.

"Okay," the nurse smiled and waited until Jane had Lisbon buckled into his car before leaving them.

"You didn't do it," Lisbon said as they drove away.

"No," Jane answered. "No. . . because I made a promise to you. And I couldn't have kept that promise in jail."

"I knew. . . I knew you wouldn't do it. I always knew."

Jane stopped at a red light. "I think I always knew too. . ."

"Maybe that's why you was sent to me," Lisbon said quietly. "So I could stop you from making a mistake that you would regret for the rest of your life."

"I would have to agree with you," Jane replied. "But I think it was the other way around. _You _were sent to me. To save me. . . from myself, from every stupid thing I would have done the last seven years. I needed you—"

She sighed like she had been expecting something like this for a long time. "And now that you don't need me, you'll be going."

"No, because I still need you, I think I'm going to need you the rest of my life" he answered. "And I love you. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you. . . if that's what you want."

"I want it so very much," Lisbon admitted, her voice quivering with emotion. "Because, I love you too."

**_****The End_**


	3. the Secret Admirer

Story 3 – the Secret Admirer

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

It's a week before Valentine's day, and Lisbon is getting gifts and notes from a secret admirer. Who can it be? (This story takes place in 2015, because of the talk coming from Simon Baker and Bruno Heller these days).

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. Not the Mentalist, and not Jane & Lisbon. If I did. . . well, I'd be happy. Maybe next Christmas.**

**Author's Note:**

**What to say? I don't really know. Let me just say this, I really felt this story. From the bottom of my heart, to the roots of my hair. I became emotionally connected to it. So, it might be a little erratic, and OOC. But still, I hope you can enjoy it. I really did enjoy writing it for you. So, here's my third Valentine to you. A little chocolate for the soul is always good for you, isn't it? And a huge dose of Jello NEVER hurt anybody.**

**P.S**

**The hardest part of writing this story? Finding a perfect song to match what I was feeling when I wrote it. To find the perfect song that fit the emotion of the story. Finally, I decided on "Sway" by Bic Runga (which, I should add might be recycled in a future Jane & Lisbon story.)**

**.**

_Don't stray, don't ever go away_

_I'm simply much too smart for this_

_You know it gets the better of me_

_Sometimes when you and I collide I fall into an ocean of you_

_Pull me out in time_

_Don't let me drown, let me down_

_I say it's all because of you_

_And here I go_

_Losing all control_

_I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face_

_It doesn't seem right to look you in the eye_

_Let all the things you mean to me come tumbling out my mouth and beat it's time_

_I'll tell you why I say it's infinitely true_

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go like you do_

Sway my way, yeah I need to know all about you

Sway, Bic Runga_

**February 7****th****, 2015**

"Lisbon! Look what just came for you!" Van Pelt exclaimed a week before Valentine's day. She held out a vase of Azaleas and Gardenias.

"Is there a note?" Lisbon asked. "Who are they from?"

"There's a note," Van Pelt answered. "But all it says is _from your secret admirer_."

Lisbon took the card and read the mess aloud. "_Teresa, you are as beautiful as ever. Your spirit, your face. . . the way you care about others. I'm falling for you. Your Secret Admirer._"

"Walter Mashburn?" Van Pelt guessed.

"I don't think so," Lisbon answered. "He'd be a lot more showy."

"Maybe it's the hot mail room guy?"

"I doubt he even knows my name, much less of who I am."

"Jane?"

Both Van Pelt and Lisbon looked at Jane, who was in the kitchen making tea, and shook their heads. "No! No way!" They said together.

Jane came into Lisbon's office. "And what are you ladies talking about?"

"Who sent Lisbon these flowers," Van Pelt answered, setting the vase on Lisbon's desk."

Jane took a sip of teas. "Maybe you could call the local flower shops?"

"It's really not that important right now," Lisbon said.

"You're not the least bit curious to know who sent you the flowers?" Jane asked.

"I'm not curious enough to knock myself out searching for the guy," she answered. "If he wants to reveal himself, he will. And he'll do it when he wants to."

Jane grinned. "That's my. . . I mean, _our_, logical Lisbon."

"Oh please." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You're not the slightest bit curious?" Van Pelt asked.

"No!" Lisbon replied. "Didn't I already say that?"

"You should be smiling," Jane said. "You have flowers. And they're beautiful. . . just like you."

"Thank you," Lisbon replied, blushing. "But I really have a lot of work to do. So, could you leave me alone. . . for now?"

Van Pelt shrugged. "I have work to do too."

"Thank you for bringing the flowers," Lisbon said.

"Oh yeah," Van Pelt agreed. "You're welcome."

Lisbon smiled at her. She straightened the vase of flowers and propped the note up against it.

.

**February 9****th**

"Look what I found," Jane said on Monday morning. "And they're addressed to you."

"What are they?"

"I don't know," Jane answered. "Why don't you open them?"

Lisbon pulled the pink, sparkly paper off the box. She smiled. "Chocolate."

"It looks like your favorite," Jane said.

Lisbon read the note to Jane. "_Dear Teresa, to borrow the cliché phrase. . . sweets for the sweet._"

"Oh, that _is _cute!" Jane said.

"Sarcasm becomes you," Lisbon replied.

"As it does you, my dear."

Lisbon opened the box and took a chocolate covered strawberry before offering one to Jane.

"Thank you," Jane said. "So, do you think this guy is trying to seduce you?"

"Seduce me?" Lisbon repeated. "No. . . I don't think so."

"Do you think you'd ever meet him?" Jane asked.

"Maybe. . . if he asked," Lisbon answered. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I'm not!" Jane said. "I'm just trying to start conversation."

Lisbon nodded. "Oh. Conversation."

.

**February 11****th**

A couple of days later, Cho came into Lisbon's office with a vase of yellow roses.

"You're really popular, aren't you?" Jane quipped.

"Shut up," Lisbon replied, looking for a card and coming up empty.

"Yellow roses are for friendship," Jane offered.

"I know!" Lisbon snapped.

Jane shrugged. "Maybe he's trying to tell you something."

"I wish you would just _stop_," Lisbon said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Jane said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

.

**February 13****th**

On Friday, the mailroom guy brought a letter. It read:

_Dear Teresa,_

_If you want to meet, I will be at Carraba's on Valentine's day at 6pm. The way you will recognize me is by my flowers. They will be Narcissus. Looking forward to meeting you."_

"What's going on?" Van Pelt asked, stopping outside of Lisbon's office door.

"My secret admirer," Lisbon answered. "He wants to meet on Valentine's day. He wants to meet _tomorrow_."

"It's not like you're married," Van Pelt said. "Besides, it would be sad if he sat and waited for you all night."

"You don't even know him," Lisbon said. "Why would you care?"

"Because. . ." Van Pelt replied. "I don't want to see you spend the rest of your life alone."

"You're sweet."

"If you'd like, I'll come with you," Van Pelt offered. "To the restaurant. . . I could make your excuses if you don't like the guy's look."

"Would you go on a blind date?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, of course. . . I've done it before." Van Pelt shrugged. "Worse case scenario? A fat, balding mama's boy."

"Or a self-centered, egotistical jerk," Lisbon said.

"Well, you never know until you take that leap of faith," Van Pelt replied.

Lisbon nodded. "You've convinced me then. I'll go. But only if _you_ come with me and act like a wing-woman, if need be."

.

February 14th

"You look good," Van Pelt said as Lisbon put the last touches on her make up Saturday night.

"Really?" Lisbon asked anxiously.

"_Beautiful_," Van Pelt assured her.

"Is Jane around?" Lisbon asked, smoothing out her red sundress and slipping into stilettos of the same color.

"No," Van Pelt replied. "He left about an hour ago."

Lisbon looked relieved. "Good. . . I mean, I just don't want him to say anything else about my secret admirer."

"Don't pass him over Lisbon," Van Pelt said. "He cares about you, really. And I think he'd be upset if anything happened to you."

"I'll think about that later," Lisbon said. "I can only handle one thing at a time today. I've never felt like this before Grace."

"You've never called me Grace before." She smiled and patted Lisbon on the back. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so," Lisbon said. "Because I don't want to be like this all of the time."

Van Pelt glanced at her watch. "We better go, or we'll be late."

"Right," Lisbon said, taking one final look in the mirror. She sighed. "I. . . I look—"

"Beautiful," Van Pelt said again. "Stop worrying Boss!"

"I need you to drive, my hands are shaking." Lisbon fished through the mess on the counter for her keys. She found them and handed them over to Van Pelt.

Van Pelt took the keys, then swept all of Lisbon's stuff into a bag. She nodded. "Let's go."

.

"Can you see him?" Lisbon asked anxiously as Van Pelt peered over the hostess counter.

"I think so," Van Pelt answered. "You're _not _going to like this. . ."

"Who is it?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, the only person here without roses is. . ."

"IS!"

"Jane," Van Pelt whispered.

"Jane!" Lisbon screamed quietly. "As in, _Patrick _Jane?"

"He has Narcissuses." Van Pelt looked down at Lisbon, who's jaw had set. She sighed. "Just go and talk to him."

"He's probably faking this whole thing as a joke at _my _expense."

"If you don't want to see him, then _you_ go over and tell him. _You're_ his best friend."

Lisbon sighed. "Fine, here I go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Van Pelt said, smiling at her and crossing her fingers for them.

.

"I was hoping you would come," Jane said standing up as Lisbon approached him.

"You only hoped?" Lisbon asked trying to keep it from sounding sarcastic. "You didn't know?"

"Are you angry?" Jane asked.

"I'm. . . confused," Lisbon answered. "_You're_ my secret admirer?"

"I've admired you for a long time now," Jane answered. "This is the first time that I've decided to do something about it though."

Lisbon toyed with the drink menu, not saying anything.

"You're disappointed."

"I didn't think it would be you," Lisbon finally admitted.

Jane licked his lips and handed her his flowers. "They're not roses."

"No, but you sent me roses last week. . . yellow ones."

"Because you're my best friend," Jane answered.

"What are the Narcissuses for?"

"I'm ready to move on. . . with _you_," he replied. "The Azaleas were asking you to save your love for me."

"And the Gardenias?" Lisbon asked.

"Secret love," Jane answered. He looked down at his hands. "I am so nervous Lisbon. Look my hands are shaking."

Lisbon looked at his hands, trying to take it all in. . . Jane was ready to move on, with her. He loved her. He was her secret admirer.

She was at a loss for words.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Jane said. "And I'll do it. . . your wish is my command."

"Like in _Princess Bride_?"

"I think he said, _as you wish_. But yeah, kind of like that."

Lisbon nodded. She took Jane's hands and raised them to her lips. "I wish. . . I wish that you'd stay."

"Really?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes," Lisbon answered, suddenly sure of what she was saying.

"You mean it?" He looked anxious.

"From the bottom of my heart!" She replied. "I do love you Jane. I think I always have. And I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it."

"I'm glad you finally did." Jane stood again. "May I kiss you now?"

"Yes, of course!" Lisbon replied, startled that he had even asked.

"I mean in public."

Lisbon nodded, not caring who saw them. And not understanding why she didn't care all of a sudden. She had always sworn that she would punch Jane if he ever tried to kiss her.

Before she had a chance to think another coherent thought, Jane had pulled her up and was kissing her.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment, and when it restarted. . . it was like her's and Jane's heartbeats had become one.

Jane pulled away.

"Wow," Lisbon whispered, her eyes still closed.

"He smiled, kissed her again, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lisbon answered with a smile of her own. "I really do."

**_The End_**

**Author's Note 2:**

**Okay, sorry this story is a lot late. Valentine's day has got me depressed though. Hope you guys aren't depressed, and that wherever you are you have a love-filled weekend. I will – with my family. And all of my reviewers of course.**

**Love,**

**Holly**


	4. Paris Nights, and Kisses in the Rain

**Story 4 – Paris Nights, and Rainy Kisses **

**A Jane & Lisbon Story **

**by Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**On Valentine's day, Jane and Lisbon kiss in the rain, and feelings are revealed.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Jane and Lisbon, but I own all my beliefs about them getting together one day. It's not much, but it makes me happy**

**Dedicated to: My littlest sister. . . Katherine, who wanted Jane & Lisbon to kiss in the rain, and that inspired this story**

**Author's Note:**

**The second thing that inspired this story was the rumor going around the last episode EVER of the Mentalist was going to be filmed in Paris, France. I know we were all hoping for some sweet Jisbon if that happened. So, I decided to give us some. . . even if it is just fan-based.**

**Oh, and since today is Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's day. I hope you have somebody to share it with. If you don't, I hope you enjoy these last two Valentine's from me. Like the other one's, they're from the heart.**

**Holly_**

.

It was perfect. A beautiful sunny day in Paris, France.

_What more could a girl ask for_? Teresa Lisbon asked herself as she and Patrick Jane rode rented Vespas to Notre Dame. She threw a look at her consultant. _Well_, she thought_, there's a lot more that a girl could ask for_. But she brushed the notion aside.

She was happy to be with Jane in Paris. Even if it was "_just as friends_". Because after the nightmare of catching Red John and sitting through his trial, it was nice to have a change of scenery. It was nice to have a break.

Notre Dame came into view and they pulled to a stop. Lisbon pulled her helmet off and instinctively smoothed her hair out.

"This is Notre Dame," Jane said.

"I know," Lisbon replied. "When I was in high school, I read _the Hunchback of Notre Dame_ during the summer for extra credit. I've wanted to see it for real ever since."

"And the Eiffel Tower?" Jane asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to seeing it, I guess," Lisbon answered.

"We couldn't come all this way to Paris, France and _not_ see the Eiffel Tower," Jane said. "I would _never_ do that to you."

"It's certainly romantic."

"Notre Dame?" Jane said. "Yeah, I guess you'd get that. . .especially if you were partial to the _Disney _version of the Hunchback—"

"No!" Lisbon laughed. "I mean the Eiffel Tower."

"Tell you what. . . we'll rent a limo, dress up to the nines, order the most expensive bottle of wine. . . have dinner in front of the Eiffel tower," Jane replied, smiling at her. "Nobody will know the difference. They'll be too dazzled."

"Stop it!"

"They'll especially be dazzled by you," he continued.

"I don't have anything "_dazzling_" to wear," Lisbon admitted in a whisper.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Jane replied, revving his Vespa back into gear. "Come on, this _is _Paris, France! There must be a sexy, dazzling dress hanging around _somewhere_!" I'll race you to find it!"

**.**

"It looks like rain." Lisbon said as Jane helped her out of the stretch limo that he had rented.

"Meh! It won't rain!" He replied. "And even if it does, Paris looks beautiful in the rain."

"Well, I won't!" Lisbon insisted. "And may I remind you that this dress is a _rental_!"

Jane just laughed and pulled her towards one of France's most famous structures. "You worry way too much!"

All around them, the city was lighting up for the evening. It beckoned Lisbon to lighten up and enjoy her evening with Jane. (After all, it was Valentine's day).

Jane stopped by a flower cart and bought two roses in the same shade of Lisbon's satin, backless, red dress. He tucked one into his tuxedo and gave the other one to Lisbon.

"Hey!" He said, pulling another couple aside. "Could you take our picture in front of the Eiffel Tower?"

"But of course!" The man replied in flawless English. "Why wouldn't I? You two are a charming couple, are they not mi Cheri?"

"Yes, yes," She agreed. "I sense that you two are just starting out together. Are you on your honeymoon?"

"No," Lisbon answered. "We both just needed a break from life. . . things back at home were crazy."

"But this is the perfect opportunity for you to act out on your feelings, is it not?" The man asked, snapping picture after picture. "This is Paris, La Ville de L'amour. The city of Love."

Lisbon had never felt so transparent in all of her life. . . not even in front of Jane. She wanted to reply, but words evaded her. So, she didn't say anything. She just smiled her thanks and waited for the man to give Jane his camera back.

The couple hadn't been gone for more than five minutes when there was a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder. And then the clouds opened up and drenched them in water.

"I told you it would rain!" Lisbon snapped, her hair getting plastered to her face.

"Whatever will be, will be," Jane quoted.

Lisbon waited to fight off a huge surge of irritation towards him, but none came.

"I'm sorry," Jane confessed. "If I had known, we would have never come tonight."

Suddenly, Lisbon burst into laughter. "Only _we_ would get into situations like this!"

Jane laughed too, but after a few minutes, he stopped. The whole world around them grew still, and all they could hear was the rain falling heavily on the pavement. . . and the heartbeats of a million others who had come before them. (The heartbeats of others who had stood there before them, on the verge of changing their whole lives forever. . . with just one kiss. . . just one word.)

"Lisbon. . ." he whispered, not loud enough to break the moment though. He came towards her, pushed her wet hair away from her face, and then he kissed her.

She gasped against his lips, she had never expected anything like this to happen before. All reason left her mind, and she returned his kiss with everything in her.

.

It was after she had taken a hot shower and started to dry off that she started to think clearly again. What was she doing? Kissing a married man? He could never love her back! The thought was enough to make her lose the dinner that she hadn't eaten.

She moaned and buried her face in her hands. There was something _very_ wrong with her.

"Lisbon?"

She moaned again, tied her robe tightly around her waist, and went to the door. "What do you want Jane?"

"I brought you some dinner and hot coffee," Jane answered. "I figured that you might be hungry and cold."

This was true. She had taken a hot shower, but the cold from the rain still lingered on the inside. And she was hungry, if her stomach attested to anything.

She sighed and opened the door. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw him in the doorway, his curly hair still damp. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and plaid, red pajama bottoms. She took the tray from him and went to close the door with her foot. "Thank you Jane, I'll see you in the morning—"

"Wait!" Jane stopped the door with his hand. "I know I should apologize for kissing you, but I'm not sorry."

"Well, _I _am! We let Paris cloud our judgment—"

"I've let you cloud my judgment more than once," Jane admitted softly. "But I know what I was doing this time."

"What are you saying?" Lisbon asked.

Jane smiled weakly. "Well, who comes to Paris as friends anyways?"

"You want something less than friendship? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. . ." Jane whispered, pushing her hair away from her face (a gesture that she could get used to).

Lisbon closed his eyes against his touch. "Do you want to be more?"

"Mmhm. . ." he continued to caress her face. "I haven't flirted or fallen in love. . really with any woman since my wife. Except for you. I've been falling for you every single day since the day that I met you."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"I was afraid. . . but I'm not afraid anymore. Lisbon, I love you."

"Well, I love you too."

Jane leaned in and kissed Lisbon inspite of the tray she was holding. He would always be grateful for Paris, France and that rainy Valentine's night that had brought Lisbon into his arms.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note 2:**

**There you have it, my last Valentine to you guys (until next year). I guess this story was kind of anti-climatic. Sorry about that. I did enjoy writing this story though. So, I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Also, I'm posting this story right in the nick of time. Valentine's day is over in an hour. I hope you all had a wonderful day. I did. I made my siblings heart-shaped French toast, and listened to love songs all day. And my brother gave me and my sisters cellophane roses. Now, I am off to write a love letter (that I will never send), read my Bible, work on my Jello Forever challenge, and get some sleep.**

**I am really glad you – my reviewers are in my life – and I love each and every one of you. I hope you guys had a fabulous day!**

**Love,**

**Holly**


End file.
